Bad Romance
by MoiMinus
Summary: Blair et Serena rentre de soirée. Se passe avant le début de la série. Femslash.


Alors voilà je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a quasi aucune fiction en français sur ce couple, donc un petit OS pour y remédier!

* Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Au moment où tu vois Serena s'effondrer à moitié comateuse sur ton lit, tu te dis que définitivement, cette soirée était trop alcoolisée… Pour elle. Parce que toi tu n'as bu que un ou deux verres… bon peut-être plus, mais tu as encore été en mesure de la tirer jusqu'à chez toi, tout en l'empêchant de passer par la case 'baise avec un inconnu', ou pire 'baise avec Chuck'.<p>

_« Blaiiiir… »_

Assise dos à elle sur ton lit, tu ignore son cri d'agonie et te concentre pour retirer ta (mini) robe-bustier rouge que tu t'ai offerte hier après-midi, et surtout ces horribles escarpins Versace qui te tue les pieds! Une main glisse jusqu'à toi et attrape ton poignet.

_« Attend S, je m'occupe de toi dès que j'ai fini… »_

Un marmonnement incompréhensible s'échappe de l'oreiller sur lequel elle repose mais tu suppose qu'elle a comprit puisqu'elle a l'obligeance de te laisser te déshabiller. Une fois ta nuisette enfilé tu te retourne vers ton alcoolique d'amie et croise deux yeux bleus qui te fixent, ton estomac se contracte douloureusement (tu as peut-être bu un peu plus que ce que tu pensais finalement…) mais décide de ne pas y prêter attention… Même si ça te semble plutôt étrange, voir même louche que ton amie d'enfance, ta BFF te fixe pendant que tu te déshabille…

Tu te penche vers ta meilleure amie pour commencer à déboutonner son jean's et capte son regard posé sur toi. Le rouge te monte au joues comme elle te fixe silencieusement, avec ce regard -celui que tu as surpris à plusieurs reprises au cours des années, lorsque vous faites une soirée pyjama et qu'elle te câline en regardant « _Breakfast at tiffany's_ »pour la millième fois, ou lorsque vous faites des essayages – Et à chaque fois tu essaye de ne pas penser que Nate arbore un regard étrangement similaire quand il te regarde… et parfois quand il la regarde elle…

Tu tente d'éloigner ces pensées gênantes comme tu déglutis difficilement et retire son slim, tu ferme les yeux fortement, avant de fixer le mur en face de toi parce que clairement, tu ne veux pas tomber sur ses cuisses parfaites, maintenant parfaitement nues surtout!

Tu finis par te concentrer sur le moment et l'endroit où elle à bien pu perdre ses chaussures… Peut-être qu'elle les a perdue avant même que vous ne montiez dans le taxi en faite…

Une main parfaitement manucuré et définitivement trop douce pour ton propre bien caresse lentement la tienne (et après le frisson qui ta pris, tu te promets de ne plus jamais toucher une goûte d'alcool), attirant ton attention sur la jeune femme blonde en face de toi, tu tente un sourire incertain,

_« Tu devrais moins boire S… Un jour, je serai pas là et tu finiras au toilette avec n'imp- »_

_« Je t'aime Blair… »_

Ses yeux sont fermés et son ton est clairement alcoolisé, sa phrase n'a été qu'un murmure mal articulé mais tu as l'impression qu'elle a hurlé et que son cri résonne encore dans la pièce. Tu ferme rapidement ta mâchoire et tu ne supporte clairement pas la manière dont ton cœur frappe dans ta poitrine… Finalement tu te décide à ignorer l'implication romantique de sa phrase, caressant malgré toi sa joue, tu réponds en grimaçant un sourire,

_« Moi aussi je t'aime S… Tu es ma meilleure amie! » _Ses yeux s'ouvrent et après quelques secondes à te noyer dans son regard océan tu tente, « _On va dormir maintenant… »_

A une vitesse hallucinante pour quelqu'un qui a gagner le concours de Shot de vodka, elle se redresse, collant son corps élancé contre le tien, ses longs doigts attrapent ton menton et tu n'arrive plus vraiment à te convaincre que la tension qui augmente dans ton ventre est _vraiment _due à l'alcool, surtout quand elle pose férocement ses lèvres sur les tiennes, et qu'étrangement un intense sentiment de plénitude t'envahit soudain. Tu sens avec étonnement ses mains se refermer sur le tissu de ta nuisette, te collant d'avantage contre elle, déconnectant ton cerveau dans l'instant.

La main sur ton visage te tient fermement tandis que l'autre parcours ton corps et caresse ta hanche avec insistance. Tu n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement comme elle morte légèrement ta lèvre inférieure et qu'une chaleur s'insinue en toi et parcours tout ton corps, ta peau te brule là où ses doigts te touchent et au moment où elle fait pression, tu la laisse te forcer à te coucher sur ton lit.

Maintenant assise sur toi, tu peux sentir ses mains glisser sur tes cuisses comme elle approfondit votre baiser, et au moment où elle s'éloigne de toi, tu n'arrive pas à retenir le grognement qui s'échappe de tes lèvres, tellement tu te sens vide instantanément. Elle rit doucement comme elle appelle ton nom, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres finalement tes yeux et la fixe.

_« Je t'aime Blair »,_ sa voix est rauque. Ses mains passent maintenant sur l'élastique de ton string et ta respiration se fait vraiment dure comme elle répète lentement, « _je t'aime… » _

_« Serena…_ _Tu as trop bu S… C'est pas bien »_, tu essaye en y croyant tellement pas toi-même

_« Je t'aime! J'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour t'aimer… Juste pour te le dire! »_

Et elle pose à nouveau lentement ses lèvres contre les tiennes, insérant sa langue à l'instant où ses doigts touchent enfin ton intimité brulante et tu gémis son nom. Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, tu passes tes mains sous son débardeur et part caresser ses seins. Avec un gémissement elle arrache sa bouche de la tienne, et tu sens une de ses mains agripper la tienne pour la conduire directement sur son boxer noir,

_« J'ai… J'en ai vraiment besoin B…_ _Besoin de toi! »_

Elle te murmure comme elle force le chemin sous le tissu, et au moment où tu sens à quel point elle à effectivement _besoin _te toi, tu te mords la lèvre avec force. Son visage angélique est emplit de luxure comme elle te fixe, et devant ses yeux brulant d'amour et de désir, tu rends les armes, et glisse un doigt en elle… '_ Putain qu'elle est douce, chaud…' _et tu ne sais pas laquelle de vous deux gémis le plus fort lorsque ses parois se resserrent brusquement autour du deuxième doigt que tu incère en elle. Le cœur battant à t'en exploser la poitrine, la gorge serrée, la voix rauque à force de gémir, et du plus profond de ton cœur tu murmure,

« Je t'aime S… Avant que vos lèvres ne se retrouvent. »

* * *

><p>« Putain… »<p>

Tu laisse échapper un grognement comme le soleil te réveille – parce qu'_évidemment _tu n'as pas fermé les tentures avant de dormir – les yeux hermétiquement fermé, tu balade ta main au hasard sur ta table de nuit à la recherche de ton Blackberry pour qu'il arrête _enfin _de vibrer. Tu ouvre un œil pour voir que Nate t'appelle… Et qu'il t'a déjà appelé trois fois ce matin. Mais il peut pas te lâcher un peu… Non?

En grognant tu referme les yeux, et tente de te rendormir… parce que t'es crevé, et que tu te sens incroyablement bien, couchée sur Serena! Et à l'instant où cette pensée traverse ton cerveau, tu te retiens de hurler, et ouvre les yeux rapidement, maintenant complètement réveillée… et totalement morte de panic! L'entièreté de la soirée de la veille te revient en mémoire, et te reviennent aussi – avec beaucoup trop de clarté à ton goût – les (trop !) nombreuses étreintes que tu as partagé avec ta meilleure amie! Ton cœur s'emballe et tu tente désespérément de chasser la tension qui se forme dans ton ventre rien qu'à la pensée de cette nuit…

Tu ressens soudain le besoin irrépressible de t'éloigner de ce corps trop tentant, et surtout de t'habiller pour pouvoir… effectuer une retraite stratégique! Sauf que tu es chez toi. Et que tu ne peux pas fuir. Et puisque _clairement _tu n'es _pas _lesbienne, l'idée même est complètement ridicule, Tu es Blair Waldorf nom de Dieu!

Tu décide donc de faire ce que _toute_ personne normal ferait… Tu vas nier, et prétendre qu'il ne sait rien passé.

Lentement, les mâchoires serré, sans même la regarder, tu déplace le bras de ta meilleure amie, et te glisse sur le bord de ton lit, tu attrape ton t-shirt de Yall qui traine au pied de ta table de nuit et l'enfile rapidement pour finalement te recoucher contre le matelas, dos à Serena. Tu referme les yeux, et tente de dormir, le cœur au bord des lèvres…

Vingt minutes plus tard, tu ne dors pas, ton esprit ne cesse de te ramener à ce à quoi tu ne veux vraiment pas penser.

Ton cœur rate un battement lorsque tu entends un gémissement – tu souhaiterais tellement que ce son ne fasse pas ressurgir _ce _genre de souvenirs – et comme tu sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ta hanche tu te mords la langue pour ne pas réagir… ou te retourner et prendre possession de ses lèvres que tu sais si invitante. Mais tu n'arrive pas à retenir le frisson qui s'empare de toi comme sa tête se pose sur ton épaule et que son souffle te chatouille l'oreille.

_« Bonjour »_, sa voix est douce et rauque (et tellement sexy!)

Elle se colle complètement à ton dos et tu jure que tu pourrais à nouveau jouïr au moment où ses seins se collent à ton dos. Elle pose un baisé sur ta joue et rit,

« J'ai un peu dur à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Il faudrait que je boive moins B… »

Tu soupire parce que vraiment? C'est toi qui a un peu dur à te dire qu'elle a effectivement tout oublié vus comme ses mains glissent sous ton-t-shirt et te caressent le ventre… Tu étouffe un gémissement et décide de croire qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Même si ta conscience te hurle que tu te mens. C'est pour un mieux après tout!

Tu te retourne lentement, et tente de te constituer un visage neutre. Son sourire s'évanoui comme tu plante tes yeux dans les siens – tu te demande un instant si elle se rend seulement compte qu'elle n'arrive plus à cacher se qu'elle ressent en te fixant mais tu choisi encore une fois d'ignorer ton cœur et t'assieds dans ton lit, t'éloignant de son corps nu. La gorge serré mais de la voix la plus normale que tu peux lui donner, tu réponds,

_« Hé bien, tu as un peu trop bu, pour pas changer, on est revenu ici, moi sur mes pieds et toi en rampant… Et puis, là, je t'ai mise au lit et tu as insisté pour enlever tout tes vêtements…_ », ton regard glisse lentement sur son corps entièrement nu, « _à cause de l'odeur d'alcool…_ » tu te mords inconsciemment la lèvre, et te retiens de la toucher en croisant les bras, « …_et tu ne voulais rien mettre d'autre, car parait-il tu mourrais de chaud! »_

Tu ris légèrement, ou du moins tu essaye, elle baisse les yeux. Blair Waldorf, tu _es _une salope! Ses mains agrippent la couverture et elle se couvre un peu avec. Un silence plutôt gênant règne dans la pièce et tu te mords la joue, tu aimerais tellement qu'elle te dise 'arrête tes couilles, je sais que tu m'aime' et qu'elle t'embrasse passionnément, enfin non tu ne veux pas ça… C'est justement ce que tu essaye d'éviter de toutes tes forces.

Finalement, elle relève la tête et te fixe, et tu peux clairement voir les larmes dans ces yeux bleus et ta gorge te met à bruler.

« _Oké Blair… _» elle se racle la gorge et hoche la tête lentement en fixant un point derrière toi. « Je devrais vraiment arrêter de boire alors… »

Elle t'adresse une grimace qui devrait, tu suppose, être un sourire amical, et se lève. Tu es hypnotisé par son putain de corps tellement… parfait.

Elle à déjà trouvé et enfilé son boxer et son débardeur. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour être complètement habillée, toujours silencieuse, tu la suis du regard comme elle se dirige vers la porte de ta chambre. Tu peux voir son corps élancé trembler un peu, tu suppose qu'elle doit pleurer… Enfin tu espère vus comme toi, tu te bats contre les larmes!

« _S…_ »Tu cherche quoi dire pour améliorer les choses – et la vérité c'est que tu veux juste lui dire que tu l'aime aussi, sauf que les mots reste coincé dans ta gorge – « _Tu es ma meilleurs amie S! »_

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner, et sa voix est dure et pleine de colère –et c'est la première fois qu'elle à ce ton pour te parler – ça te fait sursauter légèrement,

« _Tu sais... tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de préciser Blair, j'avais bien compris t'inquiète pas._ »

Lorsque la porte de ta chambre claque, tu te laisse enfin aller et fond en larmes.

* * *

><p>Ça fait huit jours que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ta 'meilleure amie' et tu as l'impression d'étouffer un peu plus à chaque minutes qui passent.<p>

Une fois à la porte des Van der Woodsen, tu frappes légèrement, et attend une réponse quelconque. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire, mais il faut vraiment que tu la vois! Elle te manque et oui, ok, t'as été une grosse chienne, tu le sais! Et une grosse lâche! Mais ça n'empêche que quand tu lui as dis 'Je t'aime', tu le ressentais dans tout ton corps, et tu _dois _la voir. Tu as besoin de ta meilleure amie… Non, tu as besoin de Serena. De Tout ce qui fait Serena! Tu n'arrives déjà plus à vivre sans elle.

La porte s'ouvre te tirant de tes pensés et comme tu prends ton sourire le plus engageant, tu déchante rapidement en voyant que la blonde en face de toi, n'est pas celle à qui tu n'arrive pas à ne pas pensé, mais sa mère. Ton sourire disparaît malgré toi,

« _Hoo Blair ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ »

La question te semble vraiment stupide, mais tu réponds en te tordant les mains,

« _Bonjour Mme Van der Woodsen, je viens voir Serena, si elle est à la maison…_ »

Lily fronce un peu les sourcils comme elle te répond doucement,

« _Mais ma chérie… Serena est partie il y a deux jours pour son internat voyons…_ »

Tu la fixe pendant quelques instants, interloquée.

Ton cœur bat tellement vite, et ça fait tellement mal. Tu souris à la mère de ton ex-meilleure amie et prends congé. Tu sens des larmes couler sur tes joues comme tu réalise que t'as vraiment tout foutu en l'air…

Elle est partie, et c'est de ta faute.

* * *

><p>J'aime les reviews :D<p> 


End file.
